Birthright
by pehpig
Summary: This is a story I did for Ishida's Birthday, 6 Nov. I wanted something with just the guys bonding and working together. I do not own Bleach.


**Summary:** Souken has one last favor to ask his grandchild.

_To my student and grandchild, greetings on the occasion of your birthday. If you are reading this letter, it means I have passed away and it has been delivered to you in accordance with my wishes by my solicitor. You have reached a very significant age in Quincy society. Centuries ago, you would be taken to the annual gathering of the clan and brought before the local chief to be formally presented and put on trial to see if you were worthy of being called a quincy warrior. It was an interesting ritual, involving strength, skill and knowledge to pass. I have no doubt you would have done me proud. Those times are far in the past, unfortunately. However, I do have a favor to ask of you that may also at least partially fulfill this rite of passage…_

"Hurry up!" Uryuu yelled over his shoulder. "It's going to get dark soon as we're nowhere near the first campsite."

"I still don't see why we can't just fly to this gathering place of yours." Ichigo complained as he leaned on his walking stick. "It's going to take us days walking."

"Two days up and two days back if we don't get lost." Uryuu retorted. "You can turn back if you want. Chad and I will be just fine."

"It's a little late for that." Ichigo huffed as he caught up to him. "I'm just saying there are easier ways to move, why don't we use them?"

Uryuu shook his head. He had wanted to go by himself, but Urahara wouldn't lend him the equipment he needed unless he brought a couple of people with him just to be safe. He was beginning to think he should have asked Keigo and Mizuiro.

"It's tradition." He said. "The ancient Quincy would walk this path every year at around this time. Only the very sick or elderly would be transported and only if they had to attend. Besides, we may not be able to spot the site from the air."

"We could at least try first." Ichigo protested.

Uryuu's mouth set in a firm, stubborn line. "Not on your life Kurosaki. We're doing this right or we're not doing this at all."

Chad clapped Ichigo on the shoulder as he came up behind him. "It's OK Ichigo. Camping is fun."

"Maybe for you." Ichigo griped. "I'm strictly a city boy." Nonetheless, he shrugged his pack higher up on his shoulders and followed the young giant. He couldn't really complain when Chad was easily carrying three times as much weight on his back.

They trudged upward in silence for some time after that concentrating on their footing as they followed the tree-lined path up the mountain, the scent of pine trees and the cool autumn air soothing them as they made their way. Every now and then, they would stop to drink some water or check their location. It was Chad who spotted the spring first.

"Ishida, is this the spot?"

Uryuu took out his map and checked the GPS. "It's just about right. This area almost matches the description. The spring is in the right place and the main landmarks are as described. This must be the place."

"Good." Ichigo said as he fell over backwards. "I'll just sleep right here."

"Get up Kurosaki!" Uryuu scolded. "You know better than that. We have to get camp set up before nightfall."

Ichigo groaned, but rolled over and got to his feet, taking his backpack off. The boys soon had everything they needed for the night unpacked.

"If you two would gather up the firewood and water, I'll set up the tent and fire pit." Uryuu directed. "Kurosaki, you're cooking tonight."

"All set." Ichigo said as he opened up a plastic bag. Reaching inside, he proudly held up its contents.

Uryuu smacked his palm into his face. "Instant noodles Kurosaki? We've been hiking all day, we're going to need something more substantial than that."

"This is all I know how to make." Ichigo protested. "I've never had to cook a day in my life."

Uryuu sighed and pulled out some of the freeze-dried rations he carried. "Just follow the instructions on the bag, Kurosaki. Most of them only require you to add boiling water. Even you can't screw it up."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo bragged.

Uryuu gritted his teeth. "Wood. Water. Now."

Chad gave a deep throated chuckle. "Come on Ichigo."

* * *

The fire gave a cheery light in the utter blackness of the wilderness. It was strange to think that such untouched places still existed in such a crowded country like Japan, but the mountains were too rugged to develop. Far from the city lights, the night sky was clearer and the darkness on the ground more profound than any Uryuu could remember experiencing in Karakura. Ichigo was already snoring away in the tent, curled up in his sleeping bag, unheeding of the sparkling expanse of stars overhead twinkling in the cold air. Chad sat cross legged on the ground, strumming a quiet, relaxing tune on his guitar. Uryuu was grateful for the heat the small campfire gave, his breath steaming in the frigid night air as he looked over the map for the next day's hike. The path had been easy so far. The next segment would be much harder. He put the map away and took out Souken's letter.

_There are several routes to the gathering as families would come from all directions. Every year, one family was tasked with preparations and would perform such tasks as clearing the trails and stocking supplies. I'm sure after centuries of neglect, many of the trails are dangerous if not unusable. For that reason, I have selected what I think is the most likely path. Even so, there may be trouble the higher you go._

Uryuu adjusted his glasses and tried to visualize the trail he would take tomorrow. Grandfather had selected the widest path in the rockiest part of the mountain reasoning that the stone trail was the least likely to change over the years. Even so, he was sure the hill was going to be a lot harder from here on out. He got up to go into the tent and get some sleep. They were going to have to get up early tomorrow.

* * *

A lot harder seemed to be an understatement. Ichigo inched his way across the ledge scowling fiercely as his face scraped against the rock. Underneath him was a sheer drop to the valley floor below, a beautiful expanse of colorful autumn forest spreading out for miles, leaves in various shades of reds and golds. One more splash of red from Ichigo falling would hardly be noticed. Uryuu stood on the opposite side of the gap they were traversing, carefully maintaining tension on the safety line to prevent a fall from happening. With Ichigo more or less powerless in his body, he had to be careful. Oh true, he could conceivably catch Ichigo and fly him to safety if he fell, but he doubted Ichigo would forgive him.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the right way?" Ichigo growled as he stepped safely onto the wide path next to Uryuu.

"Pretty sure" He replied. "It's not as easy with the GPS out of range, but so far we're still going in the right direction." He called out across the chasm. "OK Chad. It's your turn now."

"Uh…maybe I should just stay here." He called back.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a very narrow ledge." The big man pointed out.

"It's more than wide enough for your feet." Uryuu said "And we'll be holding your safety line besides. Come on Chad, it'll be all right."

Chad looked a little grey but slowly, surely, he eased his way onto the thin shelf of stone, sliding his feet and hugging the rock to keep as secure a hold as possible.

"That's it Chad!" Uryuu encouraged. "You're doing great."

"Yeah, Chad" Ichigo affirmed. "You're almost across. You'll be just fine as long as you don't look down."

With advice like that, it was no wonder Chad couldn't resist looking. His face turned from grey to white. Closing his eyes, he dug his fingers into the rock and refused to move. Uryuu glared at Ichigo.

"Dammit Kurosaki!"

"What?" Ichigo protested. "I was only trying to help."

* * *

There were several similar obstacles along the way. Time and weather had done their best to erase the ancient Quincy's legacy from the mountain covering the old trail with rock slides, hardy trees and waterfalls. Nonetheless, Uryuu led the way using his map and compass to keep them on track. Everything seemed to be going well. Until…

"I don't understand." He said checking the map. "There's supposed to be a tunnel here."

The trail ended abruptly at a sloping, vine covered wall. Most of the leaves were dead by that time of the year, their withered brown leaves completely failing to hide the rocks beneath them. There was no tunnel or opening of any kind in evidence.

"Maybe we're in the wrong spot?" Ichigo asked. "We are out of GPS range."

"I thought that too." Uryuu admitted. "However, look behind us. There are several other trails leading up to this point. While there were routes from all directions going up the mountain, all of them converged on this tunnel at this point."

"Maybe the tunnel caved in?" Chad volunteered.

"Caved in, huh?" Ichigo mused. He took off his backpack. "I'm going to try something."

"Like what?" Uryuu asked.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied. Setting his pack aside, Ichigo carefully climbed up the slope. It was very steep, requiring him to use vines and jutting rocks for hand and footholds. Eventually he stopped and carefully examined the rock face.

"What do you see?" Chad asked.

Ichigo did not reply. Instead, he grabbed a rock and pulled. It came free from the wall and rolled down the slope.

"Just as I thought." He called down. "This is all loose. There must have been a rock slide covering the tunnel entrance. It looks like there's an opening back there. I think we can dig our way in."

"Hold on a minute." Uryuu called back. "We'll come help you."

Setting their packs carefully aside away from any possible falling debris, , Ishida and Chad climbed up next to Ichigo and helped him pull rocks away from the opening. With all of them working together, especially with Chad's enormous strength, they soon had an opening large enough to enter. Uryuu produced a pocket flashlight and looked inside. He saw nothing but a down slope of loose rubble and the flat tunnel floor.

"I can't see anything dangerous. The air smells OK."

"Then let's go!" Ichigo said as he jumped in feet first.

"Wait Kurosaki!" Uryuu yelled even though it was too late. In seconds, the two remaining boys were treated to the sound of Ichigo tripping down the slope, falling, tumbling and cursing until he hit the bottom with a thud.

"Are you all right?" Chad yelled.

"I'm fine." Ichigo weakly responded.

"Did you at least bring a flashlight?" Uryuu shouted.

"Um, no." Ichigo admitted.

"Honestly Kurosaki." Uryuu muttered under his breath. "Look, you just stay where you're at. Chad and I will get the backpacks and lower them down to you. We'll follow you down after that."

Suiting actions to words, they climbed down and attached ropes to the packs, using them to drag the packs up to the hole, then lowering them carefully down to Ichigo. After securing the ropes to a solid anchor point, the boys rappelled down to the tunnel floor where Ichigo stood in the circle of light cast by the opening. Uryuu then fished a lantern out of the packs.

"Now, let's see just where we are."

Turning the switch, the powerful battery powered lamp quickly filled the tunnel with light. As they took in their surroundings, all three of the boys were struck speechless.

"This is why we had to walk Kurosaki." Uryuu managed to choke out.

They stood in a clearly man made structure with carved stone arches buttressing a high oval ceiling. Painted on that ceiling were people. The Quincy. On panels stretching the length of the tunnel, there were scenes of the Quincy at work, at rest, on the hunt. A tribute to a race and a way of life now gone.

"It's amazing." Chad whispered. It seemed the right thing to do in such a place.

"What's this over here?" Ichigo asked pointing at a wall. "It looks like graffiti."

Uryuu walked closer to see what he was talking about. When he understood what he was seeing, he froze in his tracks. He barely managed to speak.

"They're greetings. They're messages from all the quincy families on their way to the gathering."

Chad and Ichigo drew near. Sure enough, all of the writing on the wall seemed to be families saying hello or otherwise communicating with each other.

"_Hello from the Hasekura family. There are five of us this year."_

"_Matsushita, it's me, Shibaguchi. Look me up when you get there."_

"_It's time for my daughter's betrothal this year. Let me know if you would like to arrange a match. Ueshima Genichi"_

"Look at the dates on some of these." Ichigo said.

"Two hundred years ago." Chad observed.

Uryuu stood there in silence, his eyes hidden in the glare of the lamp reflected in his glasses. Neither Chad nor Ichigo could tell what he was thinking.

"Ishida?" Ichigo tentatively ventured. "Are you OK?"

He said nothing. Putting the lamp down, he approached the wall. Finding a blank spot, he pulled a marker out of his pocket. In stiff, stabbing motions, he wrote on the wall.

"Greetings to all. I am Ishida Uryuu. The last Quincy. May you all rest in peace."

Turning towards his friends, he held the marker out to them. Ichigo and Chad looked at each other. They understood. Stepping forward, Ichigo took the marker and signed under Uryuu's message. He then handed the marker to Chad who did the same. Picking up the lantern, Uryuu went back to their backpacks. The boys silently put their gear back on. As soon as they were ready, Uryuu led the way down the tunnel holding the lantern high.

* * *

"This is a really long tunnel." Ichigo said for the hundredth time. The feeling of awe and reverence they had initially felt had slowly drained away as they walked and walked through the long and winding structure.

"I know Kurosaki." Uryuu said. "The ancient Quincy exploited existing caves to make this tunnel. It was a defense mechanism and a way to keep our gathering place secret."

"It's still awfully long." Ichigo griped. "I don't want to have to camp out down here."

"Don't worry." Uryuu replied over his shoulder. "If my map is correct, we should be at the entrance soon."

"Is that it?" Chad asked.

"Huh?" Peering ahead, Uryuu could just make out a slight metallic glint reflecting back the lamplight. "Hey, I think it is!"

Running forward, the light from the lamp soon revealed huge metal strapped stone gates.

"This is it!" Uryuu excitedly exclaimed. "These are the last barriers to the clan's gathering place!"

"They look pretty strong" Ichigo observed as he caught up. "How are we going to get in there? Break them down?"

Uryuu sniffed. "Hardly Kurosaki. I wouldn't bring us here if I didn't have the right tools."

Taking off his backpack, he reached inside and pulled out a large Quincy cross. It gleamed silver in the lamplight, the same color as the metal straps in the gate.

"In every Quincy family, the patriarch has one of these." Uryuu explained. "It serves several functions, but it is also the key to the gate. Every year, when the family tasked to prepare the grounds arrived, it was up to them to open the gates."

He didn't explain how he had "borrowed" the artifact from Ryuuken. If he was lucky, he would be able to replace it before his father noticed it was missing. Taking it to the gates, he fitted it into a socket on the front. A low hum filled the air. Faintly at first, then brightly, a glow spread out from the cross to the metal straps outlining the doors with light. A groaning rumble filled the tunnel as the doors began to move.

"Here we go!" Uryuu announced as he adjusted his pack's straps in anticipation. He could hardly wait. He was going to be the first quincy to see the ancient secret gathering place in centuries. A crack appeared in the middle of the two gates. Daylight spilled through in a thin, sharp line. The gates rumbled to a stop. The glow from the cross guttered and died, taking the light coursing through the gates with it.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. "That's not wide enough for us to go through."

"I know that Kurosaki!" Uryuu peevishly snapped. "The mechanism is centuries old and hasn't been maintained. What did you expect? Come on. We'll push it open. You and me will take this side and Chad can take the other."

Bracing their shoulders against the edges of the great stone gates, they shoved with all of their strength, pushing against not only the mass and weight of the stones, but the malfunctioning device they were still connected to. With many loud creaks and groans, they forced the opening wider until they could finally pass through.

"After you." Ichigo panted, waving his hand at Uryuu.

"Thank you." He huffed back. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, left the tunnel and stepped into the light. Grinning, Ichigo and Chad followed behind him. Squinting and shielding their eyes, it took a moment to adjust to the bright afternoon sun.

"You're right Ishida." Ichigo said. "There's no way we would have spotted this from the air."

"There's nothing here." Uryuu exclaimed. "It doesn't look anything like the drawings or the description."

What lay before them was the bottom of a long dead volcano. A small city could have fit inside of it. As far as the eye could see, from wall to wall of the ancient caldera, there was nothing but tall dead grass and some small scrubby trees. Uryuu put down his pack and madly scrambled through its contents.

"This isn't right, this isn't right." He chanted. He carefully pulled out an ancient scroll. "There should be a cobblestone road right here. And stalls for the holiday market. And a wooden arch right over the road." He unrolled the scroll and held it up to show them. "See how it's supposed to look? It's not supposed to be empty."

"It's not." Chad assured him. "It's all still here. It's just been buried."

"Of course." Ichigo agreed. "It's been two hundred years. Wind would carry rocks and dirt down from the rim and over time, it buried everything."

"Buried everything" Uryuu weakly repeated. "I guess that makes sense. Yes, that…that makes sense. " He held the diagram out before him, trying to orient himself. "This way."

Without checking to see if the other two followed him or not, Uryuu made his way across the valley floor. Ichigo and Chad did follow him. Ishida walked forward slowly and hesitantly, like someone in the throes of a vision, stopping every now and then to check the map. Eventually he stopped.

"Look" He said pointing to some mounds. "These were huts for the visiting families. The family in charge would assign lodging to whoever arrived and would designate chores for the entire week of the gathering. See how they're in a grid pattern?"

Sure enough, there were a lot of mounds all in a checkerboard pattern stretching out for several hectares. Uryuu walked on. He stopped again in a featureless area.

"I can't be sure, but I think this is where they had their communal meals. There were tables and fire pits, enough for everyone."

Ichigo and Chad continued to follow in silence as Uryuu continued on his journey of discovery. More than ever, the felt like outsiders, unable to share or understand the experience their friend was going through. They stood on the rim of a depression in the earth as Uryuu walked down to stand in the middle. He lowered the old scroll and turned around looking in all directions.

"It was here." He said. "This was the amphitheater. This is where young quincy warriors were presented to the tribe and tested. Passing brought the family great honor and pride. Failure meant disgrace. The ones who passed were taken there, to the stage at the back, where they would give back their child's cross and were awarded the cross of a full fledged quincy. I can't even imagine what that must have felt like."

Looking dazed and overwhelmed, Uryuu sat down in the dead, brown grass. The other two boys gave him a moment or two to deal with the thoughts in his head.

"So what should we do now, Ishida?" Ichigo eventually asked.

Uryuu drew a deep breath. He seemed to get a hold on himself. "We make camp." He replied. "It's going to be nightfall soon. Tonight, I cook."

* * *

"Why is it you cook this stuff and it tastes good?" Ichigo asked.

"It helps if you actually _read_ the instructions on the bag Kurosaki." Uryuu sneered.

"So what else did the quincy do here at these gatherings?" Chad asked trying to stave off another fight.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "Lots of things. Families that hadn't seen each other all year would get reacquainted. Marriages would be arranged. New techniques would be demonstrated. They would tell stories about the hollows they encountered and what they learned or about the great heroes of the past. They would sing and dance and play games. There would be a lot of eating."

"Makes this place seem even emptier now." Ichigo said. "Why don't you play us a song, Chad? I'm starting to think this place is haunted."

Uryuu snorted. "I'm pretty sure that we would know if this place is haunted better than most people Kurosaki."

"There's haunted and there's haunted." Ichigo countered. "There may not be spirits hanging around here, but there's still a vibe to the place, ghosts or no ghosts."

There was some truth to that, Uryuu thought, not that he was going to let Ichigo know he agreed with him. He was actually glad when Chad struck up a familiar tune and sang along with his friends. It did make the place seem less cold and unfriendly. Who knows, perhaps it pleased the spirits of those long departed quincy as well.

* * *

The next morning, Uryuu prepared himself for the task his grandfather had requested of him. He had a good breakfast, took care with his morning ablutions and was ready as the sun cleared the rim of the dead volcano. Accompanied by Ichigo and Chad, he used his map to find this last destination.

"We've found it." He announced as he approached the far side of the rim. "It's only partially buried. We don't even need to dig it out."

There was a cave on the far side of the caldera wall. While some debris had fallen in front of it over the years, it was clear enough to enter. Uryuu turned to his friends.

"I'm sorry. This is something I'm going to have to do by myself. Please wait here."

Ichigo and Chad looked at each other before answering.

"It's OK Ishida. We understand" Ichigo said. Chad merely nodded.

Uryuu nodded back and entered the cave. It was dark, but not enough to use his flashlight. He didn't get too far in before finding the door. It wasn't much to look at, just a metal strapped portal with a silver panel next to it. All these years and the special _reika gin_ was just as shiny as when it was new. He placed his hand on the silver square. _The door will open only for one of the true blood _Souken's letter said. For a second, he felt a stab of fear shoot through him that the door would not open, and not because the mechanism had failed over the years. He needn't have worried. As his hand warmed the metal, he felt a current of energy pass through it. He let it enter his body, flow through his core and exit back out from his hand. The door swung almost noiselessly open on perfectly balanced stone pivots. He had been recognized and allowed to enter the clan's sepulcher where the clan chiefs had been laid to rest for centuries. Small silver fixtures in the ceiling pulsed and glowed, then flared to illuminate with a pure white light. Before him stretched a long hall with alcoves carved into the sides. He entered reverently, taking measured steps as the heritage of ages seemed to press down on his shoulders. In every alcove was a portrait of some kind, a bust, a statue, a painting. In front of every portrait on a lower level was an urn. Every urn contained the remains of a long ago quincy clan chief, their name inscribed in _reika gin, _there to be remembered and honored for as long as the Quincy existed. Their names leapt out at Uryuu as he made his way along, their eyes seeming to follow him, measure him, judge him. He prayed that they found him worthy. At last, he came to an empty alcove. He was ready to fulfill his grandfather's last wish. Taking off his backpack, he took out a black and white picture of Souken in a silver frame and placed it in the alcove. Next, he placed the urn containing his sensei's earthly remains in front of it. He bowed his head and raised his hand in prayer.

"I know what happened to you Grandfather." He prayed. "I don't know where you are now. I can only hope that this brings you some measure of peace. I miss you."

Taking a moment, he tried to fix the memory of this day, this time, this place in his mind. He took in the light from the ancient quincy technology, the dry, dusty smell of the air, the rows and rows of proud quincy warriors who expected him to live up to their example and carry on their traditions. He felt a greater bond with his people than ever before, while at the same time, he had an even greater sense of loss.

* * *

"So, are you done?" Ichigo asked as Uryuu emerged from the cave. He nodded.

"We're all done here. Let's pack up and head for home."

"We're not quite done here." Chad contradicted. He held out a small wrapped box. "Happy birthday."

Ichigo grinned and held out an envelope. "Happy birthday, Ishida."

Uryuu was touched. He had been taken completely by surprise.

"I..I don't know what to say. Thanks you guys."

"Don't thank us, just open them." Ichigo said.

Smiling, Uryuu did as he was asked fastidiously removing the wrapping paper from Chad's present so as not to tear it. He ignored Ichigo's rolling eyes.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as he opened the box. Inside was a beautifully cast silver bracelet inlaid with turquoise. "This is really great Chad. I have at least three outfits that will match this."

"I thought you would like it." Chad said with a grin.

Uryuu opened Ichigo's envelope next. "A 1,500 yen gift certificate for Sunflower Seams?"

"I didn't know what else to get you." Ichigo said defensively holding his palms out.

Uryuu gave a rueful smile. "Coming from you Kurosaki, that actually means a lot. Now come on. We have to pack up and make camp at the spring before nightfall."

_I have no doubt you will not fail me in fulfilling my last wish Uryuu. I hope that someday, if you wish, you and your father can be placed next to me in the fullness of time. We have gone through many struggles and disasters as a people grandchild, and I'm sure we will have many more before we regain our former strength. In the short time that we've known each other, I can confidently say that someday, you will help guide our people to that bright future. Through you Uryuu, the Quincy will live. _

The End_  
_


End file.
